1. Field
The present disclosure and disclosed embodiments generally relate to retention systems, and more specifically, to arm retention systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physical therapy programs often involve restricting movement of an injured body part. It may be important to limit the range of motion of an injured body part to prevent aggravation of the injury and to increase the rate of healing. Unfortunately, individuals often inadvertently move injured body parts outside the desired range of motion resulting in a significant increase in recovery time. Conventional rigid and soft braces or slings for limiting body motion may be extremely uncomfortable, especially when worn for a long period of time, leading patients to refrain from wearing the braces for the prescribed lengths of time. This may appreciably reduce the effectiveness of the therapy program.
Individuals, including injured and uninjured individuals, may have difficulty keeping their hands, arms, and other body parts away from other people or objects, especially when occupying a small or confined space. Unwanted body movements may be disruptive and embarrassing and, consequently, highly undesirable. For example, individuals traveling in transportation vehicles may want to limit their range of body movement because it may be difficult to keep their arms away from nearby passengers. In aircraft, for example, a passenger's arm may contact or fall into the lap of an adjacent passenger, even though an armrest is between the passengers. Unfortunately, armrests are unsuitable for limiting outward lateral arm movement, which may result in a violation of the personal space of the adjacent passenger and embarrassing situations. Overweight or obese individuals may have more difficulty in keeping their hands and arms away from other passengers.